


The Phonecall

by JennaMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Thor, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Steve Rogers mentioned - Freeform, Technology, Thor being Thor, friendly avengers, it's 5 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaMoon/pseuds/JennaMoon
Summary: Thor finally gets a mobile device.Too bad he doesn't know how to work it.





	The Phonecall

Thor sits upon a mossy bench, hair in a bun and face hidden under a cap. He does not wish to be caught at this moment in time. As grateful as he is for the, uh, adoration thrown at him by the Midgardians, he needs time to concentrate. Time away from the tower and the arguing and the-

“Gah!” Thor exclaims in part-surprise and part-terror. Something is… is…. Is…

… vibrating?

Oh yes, the moby. Moby? That sounds right to Thor. The moby. Thor fished it out of his pocket, and stared at the screen. It was a picture of Steve, with the words Steve below. Under the writing there were two icons; a red phone and a green phone. Thor tried to remember what Tony had said in his crash course of the Moby.

‘Everyone has a picture, and then their names are below. I did give everyone nicknames but somebody-‘ It had been Bruce. ‘somebody said that that would make the process more confusing. So I didn’t. You’re welcome. Seriously, I made that phone myself, you should feel proud to own a unique Starkphone, the rest are just massed produced in Taiwan. Not my decision, but jeez, can’t argue with the board. Anyway, what did I say? Uh, yeah! So, if I call you, my picture will come up and then my name will and you just have to press on the phone icon.’

Oh. Thor supposes that Tony never really mentioned a colour after all. That seemed a bit naïve… but there again the crash course was at three AM, whilst the tiny genius was hacking away at some sort of mineral.

He decides that once he returned to the tower, he would ask for a refresher course. The phone still vibrates and Thor clicks the red phone. Nothing happens. The phone still vibrates. Presses again. Vibrates. Presses again. Vibrates. Flicks the icons instead.

“Hazaah!” Thor exclaims as the phone settles. He holds the phone up to his ear. “Hello, Steven!” He explodes into the phone.

No reply.

“Steven?”

Nothing.

“Captain Ameriiicaaaa?”

Zilch.

Thor removes the phone from his ear and stares. In writing, it says ‘1 missed call from STEVE’. Huh.

Red stopped the call? Huh. Alright, then. Thor would remember that. And if it were important, then Steve would call back, surely.

Thor put the phone back in his pocket and settled back against the bench, breathing in the cool air. It was crisp and mild; delightful to say the least. It reminded Thor of the times he would spend in the woodlands of Asgard, chasing lindworm with Loki… only for Loki to transform into one of the ugly serpentine creatures and try to choke him to death.  But this is what brothers do! Haha!

Ah yes, Asgard. It was beautiful; he would like to show his friends his planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome fluff about a wholesome boy.


End file.
